warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: The New Age
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *Special Victory Conditions for specific Event Bases : **Victory Condition : Conquest ***Destroy all Buildings ***This does include Barricades or War Trophies. **Victory Condition : Snipe Hunt ***Specific Units within the base need to be killed ( Will be indicated by R.U.B.I. ) ***This does not include other units within the base however, killing all other units will make this task easier! **Victory Condition : Survival ***Protect the Heroic Unit ***The Heroic Unit spawned must survive. If killed the mission has failed and must be restarted. *Special Event Base Requirements ( Ref ) : **Level 5 Base - ( ) - ( Survival ) - There are 3 Base variations allowing allowing everyone to test the new Heroic Units. **Level 50 Base - ( ) - ( Conquest ) - **Level 55 Base - ( ) - ( Survival ) - Protect the Heroic Unit! If the Heroic unit dies the base will reset. **Level 75 Base - ( Snipe Hunt ) - Destroy 3 UNIQUE Units in this base to achieve victory. **Level 85 Base - ( ) - ( Survival ) - Protect the Heroic Unit! If the Heroic unit dies base will reset. **Level 95 Base - ( Snipe Hunt ) - Destroy 1 UNIQUE Unit in this base to achieve victory. **Level 110 Base - ( ) - ( Survival ) - Protect the Heroic Unit! If the Heroic unit dies the base will reset. Trivia *'' '' is the 7th Special Event to feature the Sentinels faction as the antagonist. **Previous Sentinels events were : ***Genesis ( Mar 2015 ) ***Covenant ( Apr 2015 ) ***Revelation ( May 2015 ) ***Rapture ( Jun 2015 ) ***Operation: The Righteous Ones ( Dec 2016 ) ***Operation: Brother's Wrath ( Jan 2017 ) Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First appearance of the Survivors Command Center'' - Operation: The New Age *Special Event Firsts : **''First Event to to feature the Hero Token.'' - Operation: The New Age Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: The New Age - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 02/1309/17 ) - Operation: The New Age - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 02/21/17 ) - Official The New Age Discussion - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 12/14/16 ) - Omega Phantom - Event Campaign Prize (Dec - Feb) - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 01/30/17 ) - February Content Roadmap - ( Official ) - Additional Info *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/17 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages TheNewAge-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 TheNewAge-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 TheNewAge-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 TheNewAge-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 TheNewAge-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 TheNewAge-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Phantom Version HeroToken-ICON.png|Event Feature : Hero Token SentinelLab.png|Event Feature : Sentinel Lab WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc TheNewAge-CampaignTrackSystem.gif|Campaign Tracks System 3 Tracks TheNewAge-CampaignTrackSystem-Full.png|Campaign Tracks Master Attack Defense TheNewAge-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(8%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #32 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions TheNewAge-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals TheNewAge-Lv05-BaseInstructions.png|Base Instructions : Level 5 TheNewAge-Lv50-BaseInstructions.png|Base Instructions : Level 50 TheNewAge-Lv55-BaseInstructions.png|Base Instructions : Level 55, 85 & 110 TheNewAge-Lv75-BaseInstructions.png|Base Instructions : Level 75 & 95 Gallery - Event Shop Ardra-LargePic.png|Ardra Sentinels Hero Oren-LargePic.png|Oren Corpus Hero Roland-LargePic.png|Roland Survivors Hero TheNewAge-LargePic.png|The New Age War Trophy TheNewAge-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-B1-M1-TheNewAge.gif|Bronze 1 Arms Cache Missions : M1 ArmsCache-B2-M2-TheNewAge.gif|Bronze 2 Arms Cache Missions : M2 ArmsCache-S3-M3-TheNewAge.gif|Silver 3 Arms Cache Missions : M3 ArmsCache-G3-M4-TheNewAge.gif|Gold 3 Arms Cache Missions : M4 ArmsCache-S1-A2D2-TheNewAge.gif|Silver 1 Arms Cache Missions : A2, D2 ArmsCache-S2-A7D7-TheNewAge.gif|Silver 2 Arms Cache Missions : A7, D7 ArmsCache-G1-A12D12-TheNewAge.gif|Gold 1 Arms Cache Missions : A12, D12 ArmsCache-G2-A17D17-TheNewAge.gif|Gold 2 Arms Cache Missions : A17, D17 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Attack Mission: 20 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw OmegaPhantom-LargePic.png|Omega Phantom Sector Prize SectorArmCache-TheNewAge.gif|Arms Cache Omega Phantom Base OmegaPhantom-Parts.png|Omega Phantom Sector Prize Parts AdvancedTurbines-LargePic.png|Advanced Turbines Sector Prize DeflectionPlating-LargePic.png|Deflection Plating Sector Prize ProtonBombs-LargePic.png|Proton Bombs Sector Prize SpectralFlares-LargePic.png|Spectral Flares Sector Prize TargetingVisorX-LargePic.png|Targeting Visor X Sector Prize Gallery - Map Icons Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon DesertCanyaon-MapICON.png|Desert Canyon Map Icon IronReign-IslandBase-Icon.png|Island Base Map Icon Hell Hounds-Isle-MapICON.png|Isle Base Map Icon Mini-BossBase.png|Valley Base Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Cave City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Base Background City Ruins Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Convoy Base Background Desert Plains Dam Fortress-Background.jpg|Dam Fortress Background Dam Fortress Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Desert Fortress Background Desert Canyon Desert Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Desert Hideout Natural Island-Background.jpg|Island Base Background Natural Island Mountain_Isle-Background.jpg|Isle Base Background Mountain Isle Mountain Fortress-Background.jpg|Mountain Fortress Background Mountain Fortress Boneyard-Background.jpg|Sector Base Background Boneyard Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Train Yard Background Desert Tracks Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Valley Base Background Forest Valley Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Campaign Track Category:Sentinels - Antagonist Category:Corpus - Antagonist Category:A to Z